Shenzi's Royal Feast
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: Inspired by chubbyjam's picture on FA, Shenzi makes a delicious meal out of the guilt-ridden young Simba! A request vore story for an online friend of mine.


"If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" (Kill ya!) echoed in Simba's head as he fled from his home kingdom of the Pride Lands. He had just been chased by some ravenous, hungry hyenas, but they weren't what his mind was focused on at that moment. No, what the former lion prince was thinking about was his father, Mufasa. Just moments ago, his father died saving him from a stampede he had gotten trapped in, and Simba felt completely guilty. If only he hadn't been in that gorge…..his beloved dad would still be alive. It was all his fault. He was just relieved his Uncle Scar encouraged him to flee instead of bringing him back to Pride Rock to be punished.

But as Simba got out further into the desert away from the Pride Lands, he began to have second thoughts about what he was doing. He was running away from his fate, the further he ran away from the kingdom that had been his home. If he kept going, he would be living a lie for the rest of his life. But what could he do? He couldn't bring himself to let Nala or his mother see him, they would be so angry at him, and he didn't want to cause them any more grief then he already had.

It was then a thought occurred to him. Those hyenas who had just chased him were still probably on the borders of the Pride Lands. Simba knew quite well from his experiences in the Elephant Graveyard that they wanted to eat him, and after what his own actions had done to his dad, Simba began to think that the hyenas might be the best ones to deliver unto him the punishment that he deserved.

"I have to go back," Simba sighed, turning back from the path he was heading and making a beeline straight back towards the Pride Lands.

…

"Man, I cannot believe we get stuck with patrol duty," Shenzi the hyena sighed as she, Banzai, and Ed were walking around the borders of the Pride Lands. Scar had just a little while ago assumed the title of King of the Pride Lands and made a big speech about how for the first time, hyenas were allowed to live in the Pride Lands. The trio that had been Scar's main allies expected to be able to get to feast 24/7. But alas, that proved to not be the case.

"Think of it this way, the prey aren't gonna boss us around," Banzai chuckled, and then Ed just laughed, as laughing was all Ed could really do.

Shenzi just rolled her eyes at her male companions. There were times where she could agree with Scar when he assessed he was surrounded by idiots.

"Look, you two just go and watch the northern border, I'll stick around these parts," Shenzi told Banzai and Ed. The two guy hyenas nodded and took off to where she ordered them to.

As she walked around by herself, Shenzi began to feel her belly rumbling. "Man I could use some food right about now," she said to herself, "And now, I'm free to get it from wherever I want," she chuckled.

Little did Shenzi know that she was going to get her meal from the most unexpected of places.

…..

Simba had quietly snuck back into the edge of the Pride Lands. He had not seen the whole swarms of hyenas that had now taken over the once proud kingdom. It didn't take him long, however, to spot Shenzi walking around, patrolling.

"Here's my chance," Simba sighed mentally as he stepped forward, Shenzi facing the other direction. "Hello," he said, announcing his presence.

Shenzi turned around instantly. She had not expected to see Simba come back. Let along so soon!

"You should have stayed away, cub," Shenzi said darkly, approaching Simba with her teeth bared, "We told you that we'd kill you."

"I know," Simba replied as if he wasn't bothered by that remark at all, "That's actually…..why I came back."

Shenzi was taken aback. Did this cub….actually WANT her to eat him?

"My dad died because I was messing around. It is my fault that he's a king of the past now," Simba went on, tears forming in his eyes, "I can never forgive myself for what I did. So as I was running away, I thought that I needed to be punished for what I've done."

Shenzi's confusion began to transform into a gleeful, smug smirk as she realized she was about to get a meal she had craved for quite a while.

"I figured you and your friends should have the right to finish me off," Simba said to the female hyena. Shenzi was LOVING this.

"So you came back for me to eat you, huh?" Shenzi asked Simba.

"Yes," Simba sighed sadly to Shenzi (Hey, alliteration!).

"Well, far be it from me to decline royalty," Shenzi said mockingly, but now, the lion cub didn't even want to retort back at her mockeries of him.

…

Since Shenzi knew that Simba was going to willingly be her meal, she knew she didn't need to pounce him and tear him to shreds. Instead, she would consume him in a much more interesting way. She leaned down and opened her maw wide.

"Get in then, cub," she ordered to Simba. The ex-prince, feeling this was the fate he deserved, obliged. He slowly but surely put one paw into her mouth and then the other.

Shenzi's taste buds were singing joyous songs. The flavor he was providing her was divine! Hey hyena slobber began to dampen his body faster than any rainstorm could.

But Simba was accepting of his fate as he felt Shenzi lift her head up as she began to ingest the lower half of his body. Shenzi's tongue went all over his form, wanting to enjoy every possible inch of this long-awaited meal. She was glad that Banzai and Ed were elsewhere. She would never have wanted to share this meal, she wanted it all to herself.

As is the case, however, loving the flavors bouncing around in your mouth was only one part of the consumption process. After several minutes, she slurped up Simba's tail with a SLORP and gulped him down with a GLU-GULP! The former prince was now on his way towards the hyena's stomach, where he was now facing his new destiny. His destiny to become hyena belly fat.

Shenzi began to rub her paws over her now bloated stomach. This was maybe the best feeling she ever experienced in her entire life! She could feel young Simba's squirms gradually become weaker and weaker, as his form was getting digested within. The bumps on her expanded figure were becoming a nice, even layer of belly fat, which Shenzi could not be a prouder owner of.

"Mmmm, you were tasty," Shenzi said to Simba, even though she made this remark surely after the cub had digested to atone for his sin, "Bet your little girlfriend will taste even better!" Indeed, Shenzi was thinking of eventually eating Nala as well.

…..

After some time, Banzai and Ed came back and immediately noticed Shenzi's fatter form.

"Hey! Did you eat without us?" Banzai frowned.

Shenzi, not wanting to tell her friends what the source of this lovely belly fat was, had a lie prepared to give on the spot. "There were some wildebeest going by, I picked off one of the little sick ones," she said convincingly.

"You always get the best prey first," Banzai grumbled, while Ed laughed at Banzai's misfortune. But the two male hyenas would never learn that the bratty cub they had tried to kill many times before was now a part of Shenzi, and he would remain like that forever.

Shenzi herself was delighted with this royal meal she just dined upon.


End file.
